The Foreseen
by Veggie Freak
Summary: All hell has broken lose


Okay, to everybody reading this. This is my first fan fiction ever and I am really new at this kind of stuff. Please no death threats or hate mail I really don't know what I'm doing.

And, also, please nobody sue me. I have about two cents and if you want your welcome to it. But, I don't own any of these characters.

****

The Foreseen

Ax was dead, lying in a puddle of his own blue-black blood. Cassie was holding a hand-held Dracon beam to Jake's head and leading him toward the Yeerk pool ramp. There was a dismembered grizzly bear in the corner and I was in a large cage hovering close to a pool full of sludgy water. I didn't know where Tobias was but I had a feeling he wasn't in a good position. Just as I was thinking this I saw Visser Three come in in his human morph holding a plate with a large roasted bird on it. He took one of the legs and took a bite. He came up to my cage and spoke to me.

"Have you ever tasted roasted red-tailed hawk? Here try some." He said offering my a piece of leg, and when I turned away the Visser let out a cold, cackling laugh. I was sweating and I started to cry. I try not to cry but all hope was lost now. Just then I heard a loud siren going off near me. I couldn't figure out where but it was very annoying. I thought I saw something in the corner that could be making the noise so I squinted and rubbed my blurring eyes. When I opened my eyes again I realized that I wasn't in my cage anymore. I was sitting in my own bed with a picture of my mom looking over me. The siren, I figured out was my alarm clock. I found that I was sweating and my eyes were tearing. 

The dream had been so real. I felt everything. The heat of the Yeerk pool, the cage pressing against my back, the smell of roast chicken. I looked at the picture of my mother and for a moment was filled with a feeling of rage, hatred, loathing. She was one of them. They had taken her from me and my father. I didn't want to feel any hate toward my mother but I couldn't help it. Sometimes no matter how much I know it's not her fault I feel like she's the enemy not the slug in her head. I'd been having the same dream every night for at least a week. I have never managed to wake up in the middle. I have to live through the whole gruesome event every night. 

I dried my tears and got out of bed. I threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. I hardly even looked in the mirror I was so tired. I went down-stairs and poured myself a bowl of Fruit Loops. I was so disoriented I almost pored orange juice on them. I noticed just as the first drop fell in the bowl and traded it for the milk. My dad had told me last night that he would be leaving early to work on a special chip. 

I sat there just looking at my cereal for at least five minutes just thinking about my dream. I remembered that we had gone on a mission to the Yeerk pool because we found out that the Yeerks had a weakness to baking soda. We were going to take some in and poor it into the Yeerk pool and that was supposed to shrivel them up like when you poor salt on a slug. We had six of those giant boxes of it and with all of us in human form we carried them to the entrance to the Yeerk pool that was in the super market. We got down to the pool and morphed just out of sight of the occupants of the Yeerk pool. Rachel in grizzly morph ripped the side of one of the boxes open and tossed it into the pool. It had been way too easy. The water bubbled but no one seemed to even care. Then right behind us came a blast of a Dracon beam. That's when I blacked out and I woke up when and saw what I have already related to you. It didn't make a lot of sense but that's what happened. 

I finally stopped looking at my cereal and ate some. They were so soggy by that time that I didn't even have to chew. I had to rush it down because I had spent so much time spacing I only had ten minutes to eat grab my pack and get to school. I left the house running. I grabbed my bike and didn't even stop in order to get on, I just hopped on my bike while running and peddled down the sidewalk. I almost hit a few people but I couldn't afford to be late. I had had too many tarties lately and detention was something I just couldn't afford.

I ran into my home room just as the first bell rang and sat down. The teacher did her morning ritual of talking and handing out papers and then the bell rang again and I went out into the hall. As I was walking to my locker I ran into Jake and he kind of shoved me towards the lockers and said in a quiet voice, "Cassie wants us to come over and help her clean the barn after school today, can you come?" I made a face like I would have if someone had actually asked me to clean there barn and then nodded in agreement.

I walked through the rest of the school like a drone. I got home-work turned in assignments and changed classes not even thinking the whole time. Just going through the motions. The dream had been so real and every time I had the dream it seemed to eat a whole in me. Everyone was dead or a controller or on their way to become one. This had been my fear from the beginning. When this all started I didn't want to be part of the team. I just wanted to lead a normal life. I had lost my mom and I didn't want to get killed. My dad couldn't have lived with that. He had practically stopped living when he lost his wife. I didn't know what he's do if he lost me too. Then I found out what had happened to my mom. She hadn't died like we all had thought. She was one of them and I knew that the only way to find hope of saving her was to stay an Animorph. I still don't want to die but it doesn't seem like such a big sacrifice any more. 

I tried to put the dream out of my mind but I couldn't shake it. The blood, the bodies, Tobias as a main dish. I couldn't stand it. Finally the last bell rang and I left to get my bike and go to Cassie's bark, a.k.a. the Wild Life Rehabilitation Clinic. I walked in and sat on a bale of hay. I must have looked as tired as I felt because everybody stared at me as I sat down. 

"Bad Dreams." I said rubbing my eyes. Everybody nodded in agreement. They knew what I was going through. They had had dreams like mine. They knew what it was like to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. But I didn't wake up to mine. They didn't know the intensity to which my dream pursued me. I needed to make a joke or they would ask questions and they I didn't want to talk about it. I rubbed my hands together and said, "So what kind of death mission do you have planed for us today oh fearless leader." I looked at Jake and he just shrugged, "Eric called me and told me he had news so all we have to do now is wait for him to show up." We all sat on some hay and sat around looking at each other. Usually I'd make fun of Rachel or something but I was too tired. Finally Eric showed up. It wasn't like him to be late. Androids usually don't lie.

"I have found a weakness for the Yeerks." Eric proclaimed as he entered the barn.

"What's that," Jake asked, "Just don't tell me it's oatmeal." 

"Nope," Eric replied, "baking soda." He said in a voice of humor. My face went white and, this may sound weird, but I fainted.

****

--Chapter 2--

Ax was dead, Cassie was a controller, Jake was being lead to the pool, Rachel was only a pile of blood and fur, Tobias was on a platter, and I was in a cage. That image just kept repeating over and over. No more story, just the gore. The death, the pain, the death, and did I mention the pain and death. It was too much. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't. Every time the images repeated themselves more and more details were revealed. I smelled the sulfur like smell that the pool emitted. I saw the Yeerks slithering around in the pool. I saw the blood dripping from my own body. I couldn't move so I cried. I sobbed and sobbed not being able to look away from the gore. I felt my heart deteriorating. I felt like there was a gap in my chest. Everyone was dying and I was watching. Then I felt something I hadn't felt in any other of my dreams. There was suddenly a feeling of warmnes surrounding me. It was like the air was giving me a hug. My heart seemed to start growing again at that point. Everyone was still dying over and over again but I was being embraced by hope. That's when I finally woke up again. I found out what the warm feeling was. As I opened my eyes I was looking into the eyes of Cassie. She was sitting next to me holding my head against her shoulder and wiping my tears away. Jake was shooting me a look that said, 'as-soon-as-you're-feeling-better-get-your-head-off-my-girls-shoulder-or-I'll-turn-into-a-tiger-and-rip-you-apart-before-you-can-even-think-monkey.' How someone can get all that into one look, I don't know, but he does it very successfully. I took a couple deep breaths and sat up.

"I'm guessing you had another one of your dreams." Jake said looking at me sideways while inching closer to Cassie at the same time. 

"Yah, man I know this doesn't sound like me, but I think it's some kind of a sign." I said rubbing my head. I tried to stand up but after feeling my ankles shake below me for a second I thought twice and sat back down on my hay bail. 

"Tell us about it," Cassie said giving me a supportive hand on my back, "maybe we can decipher what exactly it means."

I looked around me. These were my friends and I knew they would understand what I was going through but I didn't know if they would want to hear all the details. I thought it over and told the story in brief. 

"We find out about the baking soda weakness, we go to the Yeerk pool, we don't come out again." I said shaking at the thought of Ax's severed head lying beside him on the ground, (authors note: Take that Andalite Girl), and the stony look on Cassie's controller face as she lead Jake to doom. I couldn't help it, I started to cry again, there was no humor in this scene, nothing I could make a joke out of. This wasn't my territory. I wasn't good at grief. Cassie put her arm around me again, and I don't matter how much Jake hates me for this, it felt good to be in someones arms if only for a minute. 

Eric was standing over at one side of the barn. I had almost forgotten he was there so it surprised me when he spoke again. "What exactly happened while you were there?" He said making his holographic face give me a quizzical look. 

I didn't want to say, but I really did think this was a sign and I had to tell them. "We bought a bunch of baking soda and brought it to an entrance to the Yeerk pool that was in the grocery store," I took a breath and continued, "Then we went down to the pool and Rachel morphed grizzly and ripped open the side of the box and I through it into the pool and no one seemed to even notice. Then I felt a blast from behind up and I blacked out. When I woke up I in a cage, Ax, Tobias, and Rachel were dead, Cassie was a controller, and she was leading Jake to be infested." I could hardly finish. The pictures were to graphic in my mind. 

"I think you're right," Eric said looking at me, "I don't see how else your mind could have come up with the baking soda and grocery store entrance."

"You mean there really is a entrance through the grocery store." I asked looking up.

"Yes, I was going to suggest you take that entrance, but now I've changed my mind." 

You said I got killed in this incident, Ax said finally getting into the conversation.

"Yes," I answer. Ax's face seemed to make a weird contortion and then settle back down to normal. 

How did I die? He asked me looking worried.

"I don't know I was blacked out at the time."

"I recommend we try another entrance," Jake said taking on his fearless leader look again.

"I recommend we don't go," I said darkly, "Somehow the Yeerks know about our plan, I can feel it."

NO!! We must proceed with this plan, Ax almost screamed. That was weird, Ax never screamed, at least not often, and why was this plan so important to him. I looked into his two main eyes and saw something that you normally don't see in Andalite eyes. Fear. Andalites think of themselves as the superior beings of the universe and are proud to die with honor, but being afraid to not die seemed just bizzar. Just as a new thought bubbled in my mind I felt a hard slap against the back of my head and I hit the ground hard.

Again the dream. This time I saw something new though. All of us blacked out on the floor, except for Ax. Ax was talking to Visser Three!! 

Very good Helix two-four-six, very good, you've proven yourself worthy of life but I still don't think you deserve that life anyway. Then Visser Three's tail blade shot forward and severed Ax's head. (a/n: Snicker) Then a Hork-Bajir came and picked me up and put me in a cage, they took Cassie strait to the deck and infested her still knocked out and put Jake in a cage next to me. As they were moving Rachel she woke up but didn't last long in her fight against the Hork-Bajir then Visser Three pointed a strange ray at me, Tobias, and Jake and we all instantly demorphed. Then he pointed it at Tobias again thinking his little toy wasn't working but when nothing happened so he picked up the bird and took it away with a look of pleasure on his face.

Then I woke up. "You," I said looking at Ax, "Yeerk!" I snarled.

Ax looked at me with a look of shock then innocents, How can you even accuse me of such a think. He said sounding almost human.

"That's why you want to know about how you died. Visser Three killed you. You brought him us and then he killed you. Still want to proceed with this plan?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ax yelled and lunged at me. I ducked and rolled across the floor just in time to be out of reach of Ax's tail blade. I then picked up a piece of iron pipe from the floor and walked up to Ax. He had hit his head when he lunged at me and now he was quite out of it.

"I hate you," I said plunging the pipe into his chest. The adrenaline pumped its self through my body and then I realized what I had just done. All the others were just staring at me and then I heard a faint thought speak in my head, Marco, I looked over to where Ax was bleeding to death, Thank you Marco, he said and then he dropped his head for the last time. 

The End


End file.
